Alucinación
Una alucinación es una percepción falsa al no corresponder a ningún estímulo físico externo. Sin embargo, la persona siente esa percepción como real. Por ello la alucinación es considerada una pseudo-percepción dada la ausencia de un estímulo externo. En ese sentido es distinta de la ilusión, que es una percepción distorsionada de un estímulo externo efectivamente existente. Las alucinaciones pueden ocurrir en cualquier modalidad sensorial - visual, auditiva, olfativa, gustativa, táctil, proprioceptiva, equilibrioceptiva, nociceptiva, termoceptiva o varias mezcladas. La alucinación como experiencia es de interés para varias ciencias tales como la psiquiatría, la neurología y la psicología. Como tal la alucinación es una palabra recurrentemente mencionada en trastornos tales como algunas variantes de esquizofrenia y la epilepsia, aunque tecnicamente aparece también mencionada en experiencias místico-religiosas, y así también como parte del abuso de drogas y estupefacientes al igual que la presencia de cáncer y también en los trastornos del sueño. Por ejemplo existen las alucinaciones floridas que se asocian usualmente con el uso de drogas, privación del sueño, psicosis o trastornos neurológicos. Sin embargo, hay estudios que muestran que las experiencias alucinatorias son comunes en la población general (en EE.UU.). Se ha informadoSidgewick, H., Johnson, A, Myers, FWH et al (1894) Report on the census of hallucinations. Proceedings of the Society for Psychical Research, 34, 25-394. que cerca del 10% de la población experimenta alucinaciones leves o sutiles. Una encuesta más reciente y mucho más completa y ampliaOhayon MM. (2000) Prevalence of hallucinations and their pathological associations in the general population. Psychiatry Research, 97(2-3), 153-64. con un número de personas cercano a 13.000 reveló que 39% de las personas reportan experimentar experiencias alucinatorias vívidas y severas, no necesariamente vinculadas con el uso de drogas. Las alucinaciones acústicas o auditivas (en particular las que incorporan una o más voces que se refieren al sujeto que las experimenta) están muy asociadas con la esquizofrenia, y tienen un importante peso a la hora de hacer los diagnósticos. Existen diferentes aproximaciones teóricas a la causa de las alucinaciones. El mayor peso lo tienen teorías de orden biológico que postulan deficiencias en el funcionamiento normal del cerebro y de las conexiones sinápticas entre células ciliadas y las presentes en el tallo encefálico y en los lóbulos occipital-temporal. Se piensa que es de particular importancia el neurotransmisor dopamina en estas disfunciones.Kapur S. (2003) Psychosis as a state of aberrant salience: a framework linking biology, phenomenology, and pharmacology in schizophrenia. American Journal of Psychiatry, 160(1), 13-23. Una explicación más sencilla se refiere a alucinaciones originadas por el propio funcionamiento de nuestro sistema perceptivo. Así hay que comprender que la sensación percibida es una construcción del cerebro a partir del estímulo físico de entrada. Por ello, a veces el cerebro construye sensaciones erróneas cuando no debería hacer nada. Por ejemplo, algunas personas que tienen un defecto en la retina, por enfermedad o accidente, empiezan a ver objetos dentro de esa zona físicamente ciega llamada escotoma. Esto es así porque al no haber señal desde la retina, el cerebro se halla ante el dilema de borrar la zona visual dañada o empezar a rellenarla de forma impredecible. Otro ejemplo de alucinación se da en el caso de miembros amputados en los que el paciente empieza a experimentar miembros fantasmas: los sigue sintiendo a pesar de que ya no los tiene. Esto es así por la misma razón que el escotoma: el cerebro se halla ante el dilema de "amputar" funcionalmente el área del cerebro encargada del miembro amputado o rellenarlo de forma imprevisible. Por lo general las alucinaciones no se analizan como un aspecto separado sino dentro de un cuadro más general de trastornos relacionados a estos episodios alucinatorios. Véase también * Ilusión * Psicosis * Estados alterados de conciencia Referencias 4. Alucinación en Wikipedia Categoría:Definiciones